Sojourn's Apprentice
by LaceForest
Summary: Edwin is a ghost from the 1400's, But, he became Sojourn's Apprentice, now with the pages of his journal following him like baby ducklings, he must fend off the people who are after the pages, and get help from a curtain halfa.


**Sojourn's Apprentice**

 **Chapter One**

 **Edwin**

 **Chapter Start!**

 **(Third person! Also known as me! Lace! Hi!)**

A glare.

A boy flow through th- "SHUT UP LACE!" the boy yelled, interrupting the narrator…

Jerk

"Stupid"

Meany

"Loiter-Sack!"

I'm Not A Slacker!

"You totally are" He smirked.

Hey!

"Your also a Rakefire" he turned his nose up. Excuse me?

"Ya, you stay so late the fire goes out!"

Well I'm sorry, I'm the narrator here!

"Then why are you Whiffle-Whaffleing!"

H-hey! I am not Dilly-dallying!

"You totally are"

Fine! I'll keep going!

"Ya you better…" A smirk.

HA! I MADE YOU SMILE!

Anyway, as he flow in the Ghost Zone some pages followed him, the boy, "I'M A MAN!"

… *Sigh*

The _Man_ had short Dark black violet hair, and Reddened irises, a deep scar hugged the bottom of his left cheek, following down his neck. He had a white tunic, with a gray brown cape, along with a Blue sash, his pants here a blue brown and knee high boots that were a gray shade.

A brown messenger bag hung at his side.

Edwin's ha- "STOP CALLING ME EDWIN!" the boy screamed out, making passing ghosts look.

NEVER! Now shut up, and stop interrupting me!

"Fine" he grumbled…

Thank you.

So Edwin's hair was pulled to a side, spiked up in a side cow lick fashion.

Pages from a journal followed his path, they held secrets, secrets of how to get to a paradise…

Edwin held a staff, a dragon's claw clutched a red orb, it was a few feet long, and at the other end was a loop.

He landed at an island, gears and clocks surrounded a tower.

He walked up, knocking at the door.

It opened to reveal a Purple cloaked figure.

"Hey Clockwork" Edwin waved his staff in a 'Hello' fashion.

Clockwork smiled, "Ah, Edwin! I was expecting you!" he moved to let the young boy in.

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU LACE!" Edwin yelled to nothing as he walked in, Clockwork let out a laugh, "Still hearing the voices?"

Edwin gave him a look, "Their not voices!" the teen looking boy looked at the toddler looking man, "its Lace."

"Ah, yes, I know, should I let your… friends in?" Clockwork chuckled, the pages to Sojourn's journal starred trying to be near Edwin.

"Let them, they'll wait if not, and we don't want anyone getting there with bad intent" He waved as the pages flow in through the open door, and spun around the teen.

"Yes, they do like you" Clockwork closed the door, and turned into a middle aged man.

"Well of course, but I don't think they have a mind" Edwin rolled his eyes. "Anyway I brought you something, but you already knew that" he reached into his bag and pulled out a letter. "I brought it from the depts. Of the Ghost Zone… F-from my master…"

The boy looked around, "Haven't been on this side for what? Like a hundred, two hundred years?" Clockwork sighed, "Like always, you're since of time is off, but you were close this time, 162 years"

"Well I'm sorry I don't watch time like you" he gave a glare, Clockwork sighed, turning to an elderly man, "well that is my job" he shook his head.

"And speaking of my Job, I have a friend that would love to meet you" The elder look into a time stream gear, "And he should be here tomorrow… or ah… never mind…"

Edwin went over and looked into the screen, and sighed "A human?" he looked up, "I don't do well with them" he shook his head.

Clockwork gave a smirk, "you'll see"

Edwin leaned in "What is he wearing?"

"Jeans"

"That's… why are they named after a lady?" the teen blinked, still looking at them, another boy ran up, pulling out a device, and tapping on it with a stick.

Clockwork started to laugh as he took the letter, opening it, after reading the contents, and stopped.

Knowing what it said before it got there, an idea hit the now toddler time master.

"Edwin" he started, taking the teen's attention from the screen "Are you up for a trip?"

"Where?" the boy glared.

"The land of the living"

 **Chapter End!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Should I Continue?**

 **Also for Edwin's insults, it's actually old English!**

 **~its fun :3**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **See ya later! ^u^**


End file.
